Absolution
by BeebleZeeble
Summary: Takes place exactly where season 5's "Dead Man's Hand" ends. B/F, and smutty!


Fritz carried Brenda into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He bent over and began pulling her skirt down. Brenda, eager to begin their reconciliation, was jerking his shirt up and over his head. It caught on his ear, causing Brenda to let out a low groan of frustration. Fritz laughed and took a step back, freeing his shirt as he did so. They looked at each other, smirking like kids caught stealing from the cookie jar as they each finished undressing themselves. Shirt, jeans, shoes, bra, skirt, panties; all yanked off and thrown to the floor on quick succession. Fritz clambered back onto their bed, kneeling between Brenda's legs as he ran his hands down over breasts and stomach.

_Oh no you don't,_ she thought. Fritz absolutely loved eating her out (and certainly lacked no talent at the skill), but he was the one who deserved a treat. Thinking about the long week that he had felt unloved and neglected made her heart squeeze painfully. Brenda grabbed his hair as he kissed his way up her leg, "No". She pulled him up towards her, meeting his mouth passionately as she smoothly pushed him onto his back. Now it was her turn to kiss her way down his body, using her lips, teeth, and tongue to express her admiration for her husband's muscled chest and abs.

Once she reached his semi-aroused cock she paused, to grin up at him with an eyebrow raised as she cupped his balls in one hand. His expression was one she loved, an adorable mix of arousal and annoyance. Still maintaining eye contact she began to kiss up and down his shaft, softly and slowly. Fritz groaned as his cock stiffened. Brenda began to lick up and down now, long firm tongue strokes going from bottom almost to his sensitive tip, before she stopped, to go back down. Fritz emitted a sound of pure tortured animal, and wriggled underneath her. Brenda could likewise stand it no more, so she did what she knew he wanted, and placed her large lips over the head of his cock. She slid over it slowly, sucking hard. Her tongue ran over every portion of skin it could, flicking up and down the slit on the tip of his cock, rubbing the super sensitive underside of the head, before swirling around the entire thing. Brenda sucked hard and slowly pulled her head back up, off his cock. Fritz moaned again at her absence, his fists balled up on the bedspread. Brenda continued to play with his balls while she took a breath, and then went back down. This time she didn't stop at the tip; rather she went down inch-by-inch, taking all of his huge cock into her mouth and throat. She had always had a skill for deep-throating, and while the act itself wasn't exactly pleasurable per se, watching her partners' obvious enjoyment always turned her on. As she took him in she realized that because of his anger and her work they hadn't actually had sex in almost two weeks. Two weeks was a pretty long time for them, and she had missed their intimacy. She reached up and grabbed one of his hands in hers, and he squeezed back intensely.

Brenda sucked until she felt as though she might choke, and then pulled him back out. He was rock hard now. Usually she would stop at this point, and move on to the kind of penetration that she preferred, but tonight she wanted to lick and suck him to completion. Partly as an act of absolution, but mostly because she wanted to be as close to him as possible; to taste all of him and force him to feel her love. Brenda wrapped one fist around the base of his cock, still wet with her spit, and began to take him in and out of her mouth at a much quicker pace while her other hand continued to toy with his testicles.

The trick to a good blowjob is that the giver has to accept that she or he is going to look extremely unsexy, which Brenda did with aplomb. He face was red and sweaty, and spittle was flying out of her mouth as she wildly bobbed her head up and down, but Fritz was too lost to notice. He his head was thrown back on the pillow as he alternated between moaning and begging for more. "I'm... god... fuck! I'm...OH," he said needlessly, as he approached climax. Brenda thrust him deeply into her throat again as he came explosively inside her mouth. She loved the way he tasted and almost always swallowed. This time, due to their recent drought, he came with much more force than usual, causing her to splutter as his cum spilled out of her mouth and down her chin. Fritz was still sprawled out with his eyes closed, panting. She tried to wipe the semen off her chin, and crawled up to lay on his chest. Apparently she missed some, because when he finally opened his eyes he chuckled and reached out to wipe her lip and chin with his thumb. He stroked her hair, and sighed.

"I hate to tell you this honey," she whispered into his ear, "but you're stuck with me for life." Fritz wrapped his arms firmly around her, his eyes closed. "You can move wherever you want, D.C., back to New Jersey, even Timbuktu for all I care. I'll find you." Brenda grinned as she said this, giving him a playful pinch. Fritz squeezed her hard, and when he opened his eyes to look into hers she could see they were red and wet. The fist around her heart tightened, and she lost her playful smile.

Fritz cupped her chin. "Hey," he said seriously, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I am honey, really. I love you." He smiled, and said much more cheerfully, "So that's the downside of marrying someone CIA trained, huh? No escape." Brenda smiled back shakily, and said "Yup."

Fritz's smiled widened as he sat up, and rolled to pin Brenda underneath him. "Well keep in mind you're not the only one with special skills here, " he said, as he kissed her collarbone, one of his big warm hands holding her wrists above her head, "The CIA isn't the only branch of US government that gets trained in advanced interrogation techniques," he teased as he kissed his way back down her body. Just before he reached the space between her legs, he stopped to look her in her eyes. He reached out a hand, and without hesitation Brenda reached out, and squeezed back.


End file.
